Goku's Weirdest Day
by Prince of all Saiyans
Summary: read the title, guaranteed laughter or you money back- LMAOL F-ING HILLARIOUS- N.Y. Tymes A comedy the whole family can enjoy- Washington Past A masterpiece way ahead of its time-Gazelle Telegraph


I don't own DBZ, any characters, or anything affiliated with the television series or manga except for some cool DBZ merchandise. Get it at your local DBZ dealer today!  
  
"In four days I am coming to get you!"  
Goku wakes up in a deep sweat from a nightmare he wishes he didn't just have.  
"Oh man, what a horrible being! And he's coming to Earth in just four days. I have to get everyone together to fight this guy!"  
Goku jumps out of bed and sprints down the stairs. He gets to the bottom and walks into the kitchen. The smell of hot pancakes and sizzling sausage fill the air. Chi-Chi has been cooking breakfast. Goku takes a step toward Chi-Chi when he spots someone eating at the table, it's Piccolo. The green pointy-eared Namek is stuffing his face with syrupy pancakes and steaming sausages.  
"Oh Piccolo! I had a horrible vision. An evil being twice as strong as anyone we've ever fought before is coming to Earth in just four days. We need to start training now!"  
"Can't you see I'm eating?!" Piccolo replies with his mouth full and a grumpy voice.  
"But don't you care Piccolo?"  
"I'll train tomorrow, today I have to go shopping for some new shoes."  
"Oh all right." Goku leaves and flies over to Bulma's house to get Vegeta.  
He lands at the front door and just as he's about to knock the door opens and Vegeta steps forward. He's wearing a "I love to cook" apron over a pink shirt and he has oven mitts on his hands.  
"Hey Goku, come on in. I was just baking some cookies, so what's up?"  
"Uh, well Vegeta, we're really in a jam. Some evil being will be arriving on the Earth in just four days. That's why I'm getting everyone together to train, so we'll be ready."  
"Well Goku I gave up fighting and now I bake cookies. Bulma thinks I look sexy in this apron too."  
"What?! But Vegeta I really need your help."  
"Well I'll help but only if you say it."  
"Say what Vegeta?"  
"You know Goku, the words I've always wanted you to say to me."  
"Fine Vegeta, you are my prince." Goku says in desperation.  
"That's not what I wanted you to say. Besides Trunks is the Saiyan Prince now, and it really is an overrated title, who cares if we have royal blood?"  
"Then what did you want me to say?"  
"Just say that you'll train me Goku. You always have been the superior warrior and I really do look up to you."  
"I don't know what to say, I guess... of course I'll train you Vegeta. We'll start just as soon as I get the others together."  
"Great! Thanks Goku." Vegeta pats him on the back as Goku walks toward the door. "Oh, and here, take this." Vegeta hands Goku a cookie. "The secret is the brown sugar I add."  
Goku takes off and flies over toward the icy mountains where he spots Tien and Chaoutzu with two beautiful girls. They both look annoyed as Goku lands in front of them.  
"Hey guys I really need your help..."  
"Not today." Tien interrupts.  
"What? Well why not?"  
"Cuz today we're chillin' with our bitches." Chaoutzu chimes in as the girls giggle.  
"Yeah let someone else save the world this time. Today I'm going to have all three eyes glued to Monica." Tien smiles as Goku flies back into the air.  
Goku leaves the giggling girls and the two warriors behind as he flies off toward Master Roshi's island. He lands on the island where he sees his bald best friend Krillin sitting in a lawn chair next to Master Roshi in his chair, as they stare at a sports magazine. Krillin looks up and sees Goku walking over to them.  
"Oh look who's coming, the light in the darkness." Krillin says sarcastically. "Probably wants us to go train to fight some evil being who is threatening the Earth."  
"Yeah Krillin, infact that is why I came. What an amazing guess. So will you train with me?"  
"No can do. I have to... um... get a haircut. Yeah that's it."  
"Oh I see. Well that's the most important thing I guess."  
"Yeah Kakarrot, so I'll come visit you next week or something."  
Krillin and Master Roshi chuckle and start looking at the magazine again as Goku walks to the opposite side of the island.  
"There's something weird going on today, but I just can't put my finger on it." Goku says to himself as he scratches his head.  
"Oh I know!" Goku finally says as he looks down in disbelief. "My socks don't match!"  
  
If you liked that story then check out Vegeta's Day In Hell or A Reflection of Vegeta's Life. Well I hope you enjoyed.  



End file.
